


Comfort

by savagealias



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagealias/pseuds/savagealias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly loses someone she loves.  Sherlock comforts her.  Small Sherlolly oneshot.  Written for ladylillianrose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladylillianrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/gifts).



> This is only a small little one shot I wrote for ladylillianrose. Even though things seem really tough right now, know that people are there for you. :)
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd and not my greatest work - not that that is saying much.

Sherlock strode into the morgue expecting to see his petite pathologist working vigilantly on some paperwork or on a corpse.  Instead, all he found was emptiness.  Sherlock stopped in his tracks and gazed around.   He deduced that Molly hadn’t been in that day, or the previous day.  Something was wrong and he didn’t like it.  He knew that if he stayed, he would have to work with another pathologist.  This certainly would not do.  None of the other pathologists wanted to work with Sherlock, and nor he with them.   Molly was _his_ pathologist.  She was the only one he could tolerate and vice versa.  This would not do.  He was currently on an exciting case and needed Molly’s expertise.  Once resolved, Sherlock sniffed once, about faced, and then marched right back out of the morgue.

 

Half an hour later found Sherlock picking the lock to Molly’s apartment.  Once inside, he looked around.  Molly’s apartment wasn’t really that big, so there were only a few places she could be – if she were indeed in her apartment.  Judging by the half empty tea cup sitting on the small table beside her favourite recliner, she was indeed there.

 

He was about to call out to her when he heard a sob coming from inside of her bedroom.  Carefully, Sherlock made his way to her bedroom door.  It was only partly closed, so as quietly as he could, he pushed it open and entered.

 

Molly sat on the side of her bed, facing her window hunched over while sobs wracked her small frame.  This most certainly was not Sherlock’s area, but ever since his fall, he and Molly had become quite close.  He had stayed with her whilst he recuperated from his fall.  She put up with his rants and his moodiness time and again and asked for nothing in return.  She had shown him nothing but compassion and helped him without question.  For this reason, he felt compelled to help her now.

 

Molly was not surprised to see him.  She wondered how long it would take him to notice she wasn’t at the morgue.  She knew that he would come to her apartment looking for her, but she didn’t have the energy to stop him or to tell him to leave.  Instead, all she did was clutch at the pendant at her neck, sobbing quietly.

 

Sherlock knew the pendant had once belonged to her grandmother.  It had a picture inside of her grandparents on their wedding day.  It was a treasured possession.  Molly had explained it all one day during his exile after she caught Sherlock staring at it while she was cleaning.  He could tell by the way that she was holding the item and the tears that were falling down her face that something terrible had happened to one of them.

 

Not knowing exactly what to do, he looked around her room for some guidance, but came up short.  So, instead, he delved into his mind palace and came across something that John had done previously on a case when he was trying to placate the client.  So, Sherlock decided to replicate.  He crouched down beside her and placed one hand softly onto her right knee, rubbing his thumb tenderly.

 

Molly looked at him.  She was a little bit shocked by the gesture, but it wasn’t unwelcomed.  Her eyes were red and puffy from hours of crying.  Her hair was tied up into a messy bun on the top of her head.  She looked broken.  Something deep inside him ached when he looked up at her.  He was not sure what he was feeling, but he knew that he had to somehow try and make this all better.

 

Molly knew that Sherlock was waiting for her to speak, so she tried to calm herself down.  She couldn’t look at Sherlock, so she glanced past her lace curtains to the rain pelting her window.  It was kind of soothing.  It was like the world knew that she was falling apart and was crying along with her.  She took a shaky breath, and started to explain.

 

“My… my grandfather.  He… he had a heart attack yesterday morning.  I was at work when I got the call.  I raced over to the Royal London, but by the time I got there….”  Molly trailed off with a fresh set of tears falling down her face.

 

“He was everything to me, Sherlock.  After Dad died, he took care of Mum and me.  He was so loving and generous and funny.  It’s not fair!  Why do all the good people of the world have to be taken so cruelly?”

 

Sherlock’s heart broke.  He came up and sat beside Molly on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.  He rested his head on top of hers.  He held her while new tears wracked her body.

 

When she had calmed down enough, Sherlock spoke.

 

“When I was little, my grandmother was my world.  My parents barely knew Mycroft and I existed.  We were like possessions to them.  They were old school – they believed that children should be seen and not heard.  But my grandmother… she took us under her wing.  She barely tolerated idiocy and mediocrity, and had a thirst for science.  She helped and cultivated my fascination with how the world worked.  She was the one that introduced me to the concept of a Mind Palace.  She was hard, but she cared for Mycroft and I. 

 

When she passed, I felt as if I lost a big part of myself.  I had never experienced that type of pain before.  It was not something I wished to go through again.  So, I vowed to cut off that side of me.  I had come to the conclusion that caring for someone was a disadvantage and that it could only lead to heartache.  That was until I met you, Molly Hooper.  You have shown me so much kindness over the years.  I still believe that love is a vicious motivator and can ruin a man, but you have shown me another side.  You have shown me that even though the world can be a cruel place, there are people out there who are like shining beacons of hope.”

 

He looked down at Molly with a tenderness Molly didn’t know that he possessed.  “I’m not going to tell you that it’s alright.  It’s not alright.  But time heals all wounds and it will get better.  I promise you.”

 

With that, he placed a kiss onto her forehead.  Molly leaned into him and placed her head onto his shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Sherlock.”  Molly whispered.

 

“No, thank you.”  Sherlock whispered.

 

They stayed like that for hours with Molly taking in the comfort Sherlock was giving and Sherlock not minding at all.


End file.
